


Monika

by Aiden_the_gay_space_lion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Gay, Short One Shot, like really short, sonfgfic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_the_gay_space_lion/pseuds/Aiden_the_gay_space_lion
Summary: Monika Beilschmidt is Daisy Vargas' best friend, but there's a few things that Monkia doesn't knowSongfic based off of the song "Jenny" by Studio Killers





	Monika

Monika Beilschmidt is Daisy’s best friend. Daisy is the sun to Monika’s cloudy skies — or at least that’s how Daisy puts it when people ask how they stay friends. Daisy shares almost everything with Monika, but there a few things that she doesn’t know. 

“Hey Monika!” Daisy runs to catch up with Monika, struggling to put on her jacket as she shuts the door to her dorm room. Monika is lucky, her roommate never sleeps in her dorm because she’s always at her boyfriend’s apartment, and when she is, she’s pretty quiet, and she cleans up after herself. on the other hand, is not so lucky. Her roommate, Amelia, while not frequently at their dorm in her free time (she likes to party, despite not really having many party animal friends. Not that she couldn’t get any, she just kind of doesn’t), is quite loud and has a very weird way of organizing her stuff. She leaves chemistry and astronomy books everywhere. It’s okay though, because Daisy generally prefers to stay in Monika’s room. 

“Hey Daisy.” Monika turns towards Daisy and grabs her bag off her shoulders, making it easier for her to put on her jacket. Daisy looks up at her as if to say thanks while Monika slings the bag over her shoulder and they walk to class. “Do you have that pink lipstick with you?” 

Monkia nods. “Yeah, just a second I can get it for you.” She reaches into her purse. “Got it!” She hands the tube to Daisy, who pockets it. 

 

Daisy stares at the ceiling of her room in silence. She turns to the wall and she can smell Monika on the shirt she gave to her, that Monika still hasn’t asked for back. She uses it as a pillowcase, because Daisy is keeping it until Monika mentions it. 

Daisy wants to ruin their friendship, not that Daisy doesn’t like Monika. On the contrary, she loves Monika. She thinks that they should be lovers instead. Daisy has been friendzoned, but she doesn’t take Monika’s friendship for granted. As much as she would love to be in a romantic relationship with Monika, any relationship is better than no relationship. Daisy also has no Idea how to tell Monika, because she’s really her dearest friend. 

 

Monika doesn’t know that Daisy is doing bad things. Not anything terrible, but it’s not great either. She’s been stealing small things from Monika, nothing that she’d miss, but they’re important to Daisy. She thinks, like she does everyday, that she really wants to be Monika’s lover. She wants to hold her hand (in a romantic way), she wants to kiss her, she wants to take her on dates. She knows when Monkia is down, and she wants to shower her with love. Monika has no idea why Daisy never likes her new girlfriends. They’ll never last, Daisy always thinks, and they never do. 

Daisy wants to ruin their friendship, she wants to be lovers instead. She has no idea how she would say this, because Monkia is really her dearest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm a bit worried about the characterization, but I think it turned out alright. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
